Nesting Season
by HigherMagic
Summary: So...dating an Archangel of the Lord comes with tons of perks, but some unexpected side effects. One of which being a huge nest suddenly being built in the middle of your motel room. Another is said Archangel suddenly wanting babies. HET. Schmangst/Humor.


**Nesting Season**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Sam/Girl!Gabriel**

**Summary: Sam thought he knew what he was getting into when he started dating an Archangel of the Lord, but giant nests covering the entire motel room, though unexpected, was completely and utterly adorable. Don't tell Gabriel that, though; might smite him.

* * *

**

It took Sam a while, but once he accepted it as fact, acknowledged it as something that would never go away, he found it incredibly easy to accept.

He was in love with the Archangel-turned-Trickster-turned-Archangel, Gabriel.

It took him a while. After the whole TV Land debacle Sam was ready to throttle the man next time he saw him, pissed as he was about being turned into a car, given genital herpes, being slapped multiple times (seriously, really?) and hit in the crotch with a metal ball. But then…he'd thought. And he'd thought…Maybe it was the demon side of him that was drawn to power, but eventually Sam came to realize, in a moment that really belonged on a Hollywood screen, that he wasn't really _hating_ the Archangel. Love is mysteriously easy to confuse with hate.

Maybe it was when Dean finally, _finally, _sucked it up to his pride and got together with Castiel. Sam was happy for his brother, really he was, but seeing how happy they were together and how much Dean and Cas loved each other…it reminded Sam of Jess. And he wanted that again. He just wasn't sure who with.

And once he was sure, it was remarkably easy to accept as inevitable and move on.

The next time they saw Gabriel – just a few towns over, surprisingly – Sam hadn't hesitated to let the Angel know exactly how he felt.

And Gabriel repaid the favor by letting Sam know just how awesome dating someone like him could be. It also came with the added bonus-twist that Gabriel had been watching Sam from afar, had unrequited love for him, yahtta yahtta yahtta. A match made in Heaven…or like Heaven, but better.

Dating an Archangel came with loads of perks. It was obvious; anyone with a sense of humor and such limitless power like Gabriel did wasn't _un_inventive, and the results could range from exotic things being eaten off one's body, to positions that were just…plain impossible for normal humans and felt just _amazing. _

There was also the awesomeness of discovering all sorts of things that you _couldn't _really discover with humans. Like, for instance, Archangels have _wings. _

Yeah, no shit Sherlock.

But what's awesome about Gabriel's wings? They're _sensitive. _

Like, really, really sensitive.

Apparently that's not a common thing with all Angels. For instance, when Sam had asked Dean (and yes, that conversation is just as awkward as you think it should be) about how Castiel reacts to certain things in bed, Dean says that his Angel's wings aren't overly-sensitive, but they're fun to play with. It's just like having extra skin and the feathers are so warm and soft…

The conversation was cut short there. Both brothers flushed, looking down, fidgeted, and moved on from each other to different areas of the house.

But Sam has to agree; there are perks to having Gabriel with a weak spot. His wings – and this seems like it would be completely counterproductive – are like a giant Angel G-spot. One caress and Sam has Gabriel shuddering. A good knot and tug and the Archangel is putty in the Hunter's hands.

Which is good, because sometimes Sam wants the upper hand in their relationship. Like mentioned before; someone with almost limitless power can kind of be a control freak, and it's awesome to have that ace up his sleeve when Sam's in the mood to take control, to make Gabriel follow _his _lead.

Anyway, digressing…Back to discovering new things that just wouldn't happen with a human.

Angels have nesting seasons.

Like, legitimate let's-build-a-nest-even-though-we-won't-make-babies-because-it's-really-warm-and-soft-and-nests-are-comfy phases of their lives. It's like a period for women, apparently, because Castiel is much more forthcoming to information like this towards Dean than Gabriel is towards Sam. It's like this fact embarrasses him. Like it's something to be ashamed of.

Sam just finds it absolutely adorable.

Maybe that's the reason.

But really, how could Sam not resist _this? _Gabriel tends to hoard things when nesting season comes around, and he gets insanely possessive of Sam (which works out really well for him). His and Cas' aren't in sync (thank God, otherwise there would be no towels or clothes in the house _ever, _and Sam does not want to hear his brother falling prey to an overly possessive Angel while Sam is victimized by his own), but Cas has learned to act as a sort of radar for when Gabriel's time is coming close. How? He avoids the Archangel like nobody's business. Gabriel's a real bitch sometimes, more so than usual, when nesting season comes around, like his hormones (if Angels have hormones) are just wacky and out of control. Luckily, Sam has had some experience in relationships when 'That Time of the Month' comes around and can keep the Archangel happy enough not to destroy the house and smite everyone in it.

Anyway, back to the whole it's-so-cute-and-irresistible part of the nesting process. What I've just described seems like the period from Hell.

Gabriel is an Archangel. A powerful one. He likes to build big nests to show that yes, he is a powerful mofo and anyone messing with him will end up rotting in the Pit, or possibly smashed into some oblivion beyond even Hell. So when he makes a nest, he doesn't go half-way. He builds it all himself, though – no snapping of the fingers at this time – out of sheets and towels and Sam's clothes (only Sam's. He doesn't like the smell of Dean or Cas around his nest) and made to harden together with his Grace. The whole effect pretty much covers his and Sam's room, a huge structure, woven with various pieces of fabric, uncharacteristically soft with a huge dip in the middle big enough for Sam and Gabriel to curl up in together. The Angel and its mate.

Even if they don't intend to procreate, Sam thinks the whole process is hugely endearing.

Besides, Gabriel actually sleeps during nesting season. And he curls in on himself with faint suggestions of his wings covering his body, wrapping the vessel in a cocoon of soft feathers that only breaks open when Sam's arms wrap around the Archangel. He'll always shiver lightly, his Grace reaching out and recognizing the soul of his chosen human before he lets himself drift off further into sleep, content in the knowledge that his 'mate' was near and he was safe.

Strange how such normally unfeeling creatures could be so…mothering. Gabriel doesn't like to talk about his change of moods during the nesting seasons, but Sam's perceptive. He can sometimes see Gabriel looking at couples – with children – and there's a wistfulness that no amount of denial will ever erase. Sam wants to give him that, but he's not sure how.

Until he figures it out, though, Sam is content to wrap his body around his Archangel, feel the silky slide of feathers through his fingers when Gabriel turns and nuzzles in closer, a gesture of comfort-seeking that he'll deny in waking hours, and Sam smiles, sighs happily and falls asleep, the scent of towels, Grace and Gabriel lulling him to dreamland.

* * *

"Hey, man, are you feeling alright?"

No, Sam wasn't. His skin felt like it was on fire, burning him from the inside out. He knew that his hair was sticking to his neck and forehead from the sweat, the exertion necessary to keep still, to not rut shamelessly like some whore against something, _anything. _

_Damn Gabriel and mating seasons to fucking hell. _

It was amazing Dean hadn't noticed yet, although if Dean knew what his arousal faces looked like Sam would have had more cause for concern. He clenched his fist tightly on his thigh, pushing against the muscle, fingernails digging in almost to the point of pain when the vibrations started up again. Such was the way; as soon as Sam was relaxed, Gabriel would turn up the heat, so to speak.

It was fast becoming unbearable.

Dean watched his brother carefully as the victim they were interviewing continued, regardless of Sam's terse attempt to tell him nothing was wrong; "Seriously, dude, you don't look so good…"

_Finally! _Someone agreed with him. Dean glanced at Sam again, taking in his flushed appearance. He looked like he was suffering from a fever, sweat beading on his forehead and his body practically thrumming, giving off heat like a furnace. But Sam hardly ever got sick (unless it was from a hangover or some sexual disease a paranormal creature gave him) and he didn't seem queasy, or nauseous.

Just really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied, his voice going up towards the end, entire body tensing, fists clenching. A tight look crossed his face, as though he were really angry or frustrated and was trying to keep calm, in control.

Frustrated.

In control.

Dean had to resist the very real urge to facepalm himself – his little brother and the sexual deviant of an Archangel he called a boyfriend were up to their games again. It had happened before, once or twice. Gabriel would get in one of those moods, endlessly bored with the seemingly meager tasks that Team Free Will undertook, and would pretty much torture the younger Winchester into submission. Dean hadn't approved, not in the slightest – after all, it was _his little brother_ we're talking about as some Archangel-turned-Trickster-turned-Archangel's plaything – but it seemed to make Sam happy, and Dean was all for that, so he could let it slide.

Not when they were in the middle of a freaking _job, _though.

Quietly, Dean excused the two of them, and yeah, now that he was looking he could tell how wide and dark Sam's pupils were, dilated to the extreme, and his breathing was heavy and every now and again he'd shift just _so, _trying to get friction. Suffice it to say that noticing these things was making Dean a little…well; it made him feel like an incestuous pervert, but now that he knew what was wrong with his little brother he felt better, knowing that it wasn't anything demonic.

Kind of the opposite.

Dean bodily hauled his little brother out of the diner door, onto the street. He was careful to keep his voice lowered, glaring up at Sam. _Stupid Sasquatch genes. Seriously, where did those come from? _"Sammy, you're my little brother, and I love ya, really, but if you could keep your twisted little sex games _away from the job_, and tell your Archangel to stop messing with you with his mojo, I'd really appreciate it."

"It's not as though I have a choice, Dean," Sam muttered in reply, shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, trying to hide his very obvious erection. He hastily untucked his shirt, letting the long garment at least cover it. "Gabriel just gets…in one of his moods. There's no stopping him." And at that Sam blushed – freaking _blushed_ – a hand running through his hair as he began to think back to all the times Gabriel had proven just how unstoppable he could be, in the right mindset.

Sam didn't mind being manhandled by the Archangel. Not one bit.

"Well it's not funny, Sam, it's actually kinda -." Dean was cut off as, very suddenly and much to both of the brothers' surprise; a woman approached them from amid the late afternoon crowd. There was a slight smirk on her face, familiar but strange at the same time and she very quickly, very deliberately, walked up to Sam. A hand knotted in his hair, at the back of his neck and she pulled him down with unnatural strength, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Dean had to subside at that, more than a little amused as Sam at first shied away, and then melted into the kiss. Yeah, his little brother _melts _into stuff. Such a girl. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam stepped into the woman, very obviously pressing his body up against hers. The woman wrapped her arms around Sam, cupping his ass and pressing their hips together as Sam's fingers entwined themselves in her hair. And yeah, the irony of the role switch wasn't lost on Dean.

But seriously, though, if they didn't have clothes on they'd practically be having sex. Especially when Sam started _grinding._

Yeah, that was enough for him.

He cleared his throat, pushing apart the _happy _couple with a sharp glare in Sam's direction, his expression very clearly saying _'What the hell was that? Now the poor woman's gonna get smote by your boyfriend.' _And yes, there's a look now for the brothers that means that. Dating Angels tends to give people expressions not normally known by the rest of society.

Sam was breathless, his lips slightly swollen and reddened from the pressure of the kiss. He seemed out of breath and self-consciously looked at the ground, ashamed at the open display of affection in front of his brother. The woman smiled affectionately at Sam and brushed some hair back from his face, where it had fallen in front of his eyes.

"Heya, Sammy," she said. And there it was again, that weird kind-of-familiar-but-too-foreign-to-be-recognized thing she had going on. Sam blushed more heavily in front of her, fidgeting nervously as Dean, once again, sent him a _'What the hell?' _expression.

"It's Gabriel, Dean," his little brother said in response to the unasked question. "She's Gabriel."

…Oh. _Oh. _Suddenly Dean was the one blushing, flustered and caught off guard when the woman turned around to look at him. Yeah, he could definitely see it now; the cocky 'I know something you don't know' smirk, and the 'I can kill you with a flick of my wrist. Wanna see?' Trickster light in her eyes. He'd named them, that's right.

"Gabriel?" Dean repeated, and he knew it sounded as dumb as it felt. "Dude, what the hell? If you want to torture my little brother with things that I would rather scrub my brain with acid than bear witness to, can you not do it on the job? It's distracting!"

"Well…" Gabriel cocked her head to one side, smirking a little. "I can always take him off your hands, if you want -."

Before Dean could reply, Sam was already nodding emphatically, practically begging with his eyes for his big brother to let him go and have rampant sex with his Archangel.

And no part of that sentence is normal.

"Fine, go ahead and have your fun. Don't scream the city down." The both of them had disappeared before Dean even finished his sentence. The Hunter sighed and pushed the door back open, heading into the diner.

* * *

"So, Sammy, how did you like my little toy?" Gabriel asked, smirking still in the woman's form. _Yeah, dating Archangels has tons of perks. _Gabriel had chosen the form of a woman who was maybe a little taller than the normal persona of the Angel, her sandy blonde hair falling past her face, ending abruptly at her shoulders. She had the same color eyes too; dark brown but alight with mischief as she grinned. Her skin was pale, untanned, and looked soft and toned.

She was gorgeous.

She was _Gabriel. _

Sam grabbed hold of the Archangel's hips, shoving his erection against the woman's body almost painfully, his jaw clenched to the point of pain as he fought the urge to just rut until he came. His voice came out the most embarrassing whine, but it didn't stop him – Gabriel loved to hear him beg anyway. Sam crouched down slightly, nuzzling into the Archangel's neck, who tilted her head to one side and let him gain better access. Angel blood thrummed hot and heady underneath that skin, but it held no addictive allure for Sam. It was the Grace that he craved now.

"_Please, _Gabriel, please…take it off, let me…_Please…_" Coherent sentences were a thing of the past, what with Gabriel suddenly being so close, letting Sam manhandle her and smirking against the Hunter's chest, her wings extending just slightly behind her and then wrapping around Sam's torso, little tendrils of Grace brushing against his skin and making him shiver.

"Shh, Sammy, it's okay," she murmured, petting his hair gently in much the same way that Sam would stroke Gabriel's wings while the Archangel slept. "I'll let you come, it's alright," she repeated, when Sam gave another frustrated groan as wings brushed against him, forbidden to come without Gabriel's permission. "You just gotta agree to one thing first…" Really, for one so hardheaded and stubborn as Sam it was more than just a little thrill to know that he submitted so freely to Gabriel.

Well, at least he wasn't Lucifer.

Not the time…

"What? Anything, Gabriel, just _please…._"

She smiled, pushing onto her tiptoes and pulling Sam's head down to whisper in his ear. "Mate with me. I can bear children in this body, Sam. Mate with me."

Sam should have thought it through for longer. There were so many questions that jumped to the front of his mind _after _he agreed. Like, Gabriel was possessing some _woman, _who Sam didn't know, who probably hadn't consented to _bearing Angel spawn _and this was _so wrong _on so many levels…What would Sam do with a baby? How would they take care of it? Wouldn't a hybrid like that cause, or be in, danger all the time?

But all he heard was _'Mate_' and yeah, Sam's always been a kinky son of a bitch, and that word just set him off. And the thought of _Gabriel, _an Archangel of the Lord, messenger of God, would want to have his children…it just ignited something deep and primal inside of him and the only response he could give was 'Yes'.

That and Gabriel had practically threatened to deny him orgasm if he refused. That was a factor as well.

This also probably explained the giant nest that had been built in Sam's motel room. The bedsheets had been the first victims and made up a large half-dome that traversed the two beds, which had been pushed together, and it nearly touched the ceiling. Around the dome, piled high like fortifications on a motte-and-bailey, were Sam's clothes, towels, clothes Gabriel must have conjured (ie, stolen) from somewhere, and all of them were thrumming faintly with Grace, which was keeping them upright and in the Archangel's desired position.

_Already? _Seriously, how long to these mating seasons take? Or how often do they come around? Does it depend on the strength of the Angel, the individual? Are beings specifically created to be the same that unique in their nesting times?

Did Sam really give a crap?

Well, not really, because his cock was full to bursting, he was aching with the effort of not coming, and the nest looked _really _comfortable, and Gabriel was wearing a woman which was kind of weird but also weirdly hot at the same time and Sam couldn't really think past the _throbbing _need in his body.

"Still with me, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, smile faltering just a little at Sam's lack of response.

The hunter nodded emphatically. "Yes, Gabriel. _Fuck, yes…_" he growled, and in an instant he had the Archangel up against a wall, grabbing onto the smaller body and forcing her legs around his waist, able to grind shamelessly against the wet heat between the woman's legs. She was turned on, incredibly so, it seemed, and Sam didn't know if that was Gabriel's influence, or if the woman was aware as well, and he didn't really care.

"Come on, Sammy, let me feel ya," Gabriel murmured, knotting her hands in Sam's hair and dragging his head to one side so she could bite and lick and kiss along the human's neck, paying special attention to the sensitive spot below his ear. Sam hissed, giving a particularly hard thrust against her body, but not _inside, _where they both wanted it most. She was wearing too many clothes.

They both were.

With a snap of her fingers Gabriel transported them both to the nest, the Archangel lying pliant and submissive under the Hunter in a way that Sam had never really experienced before. It was such a turn on, having such a mighty creature deferring to him, giving him all of the power that Sam didn't really know what to do with himself.

What he did know is that he had a whole new body to learn, and that was _awesome. _

But he could learn it later. The urgency gripping his body, sending his pulse racing and forming sweat on his brow wasn't going away and he needed to be _inside _Gabriel _right now _otherwise he was going to explode, and the whole point of this game would have been wasted.

He didn't waste time with the woman's shirt, instead going straight for her low-riding jeans, which he unzipped, unbuttoned and pulled off in record time. His hands were shaking, trying to undo his own jeans and Gabriel must have gotten impatient, because a snap of fingers later and they were gone.

"_Fuck, _Gabriel, inside, _inside right now…" _Okay, so maybe Sam didn't have all the control, because whenever it seemed like it would get too much, like Gabriel's wandering hands would find a sensitive spot and drag him _this much closer _to losing himself he was held back by something. Like he was about to jump off the precipice, but a hand kept pulling him back. It almost had the hunter sobbing, begging for release from his Archangel.

Normally this would seem like some sort of torture or fucked up sex game. To Sam and Gabriel it was just…routine.

Sam tried to take it slow when he pushed into Gabriel, enveloped in that tight, wet heat that was different than the dry warmth of a man, but just as good. He wanted to make it good for Gabriel too, to bring pleasure to his Archangel, but Sam had been kept on the edge _all freaking day _and Gabriel was making the _vibrating _start up again, a phantom stimulant inside his ass and suddenly, instead of being held back from the cliff edge he was pushed off of it, willed into his orgasm by the Archangel.

When he came back to himself Gabriel's hands were stroking through his sweaty hair, soothing him until he calmed down, recovered from the utter relief that was his release. Sam shifted a little, sinking more deeply into the Archangel's heat and they both moaned; the sensations too much for Sam's sensitive cock. He was tempted to pull out, but Gabriel wrapped her legs around Sam, kept him inside with deceptive strength.

"Oh God…" Sam couldn't stop the blasphemy in time when Gabriel moved again, lifting her hips up to mimic a slow, steady thrusting into the woman's soft body, causing Sam to, impossibly, get hard again. That probably had something to do with the Angel mojo, too.

"Now Sam, you know better," Gabriel replied with a soft giggle, a sound that had no business really being associated with the Archangel, and a sharp tug on Sam's hair acted as warning. Sam lifted his head, pressed his lips against Gabriel's jaw as a soft apology, was pleased when Gabriel turned her head and met Sam in a lip-to-lip kiss, soft and inviting and sensual.

_Again? _They were going to go again?

_Yes…_

Sam took his time, taking the lead from Gabriel as he began to slowly roll his hips into the woman as he slowly pulled off her shirt, revealing a tight, toned body, small breasts and more of the pale, slightly freckled skin. He smiled, reminded for a moment pointedly of Jess as he trailed a soft path of kisses along Gabriel's stomach, mindful of exactly what they were doing here. Gabriel seemed to pick up on his thoughts because she smiled, leaning back as she let Sam worship her body, her hands grabbing hold of the soft sheets and clothes making up the nest when Sam took a nipple into his mouth, licking with his tongue while his hand gently teased the other. Little tendrils of pleasure shot through Gabriel's system, this body so much more responsive in different ways than his other one. Inside his mind the woman whose body he inhabited felt aftershocks of the pleasure, her soft, pleasant moans echoing with his in harmony.

He'd had a few qualms, honestly, about taking this woman's body for the sole purpose of procreation. Gabriel had even gone so far as to ask Castiel his opinion. His little brother hadn't been much help, because he knew Dean didn't really want to raise a family in the middle of the Apocalypse, and Castiel wasn't sure he was ready for something like that – much less that Gabriel was. In Castiel's mind his whimsical, easily bored and mischievous brother didn't exactly make father material, but Gabriel was sure, certain of his path. He wanted kids, and more importantly he wanted kids with Sam. Even if he didn't factor into it, Gabriel knew that his reclusive, sometimes hotheaded but passionate hunter would be a fantastic father.

It was kind of bred into Winchesters to be a good family. And even if it seemed like they were awful to each other they actually managed to shape each other into something stronger, and they always managed to stay together through it all, in the end. Even with Sam's mistakes, and John's abandonment, and Dean's fall in Hell and his guilt issues, the family was always strong, even if it didn't seem like it from the outside.

Hell, Sam and Dean had stopped at nothing until they found their father.

John had sold his soul to save his son's life.

Dean had traded his soul for his brother's.

Sam had been willing to destroy himself to stop the Apocalypse.

The Winchesters were a good family, and Gabriel wanted the opportunity to extend that.

Soon Sam's slow, teasing grinding turned into full-on thrusts, driving his hard cock deep and fast into Gabriel and causing the Archangel to moan at the sensations assaulting his body. His wings gently unfurled in pleasure, giving Sam yet another way to bring the Angel closer to orgasm, as his fingers gently, greedily tangled in the slightly ruffled, golden feathers. Gabriel arched violently, causing Sam's angle to change inside of her, to hit that sweet spot with every push and pull, and it almost _hurt, _the dual sensations were so intense.

"Faster, Sam, faster!" Gabriel demanded, one hand coming up to pull Sam down by the back of his neck. His Hunter was flushed, sweating and almost shaking with the effort of holding off his second orgasm, determined to make Gabriel come first, or at the same time. The Hunter obeyed eagerly, one hand going to Gabriel's hip, to hold the Angel steady as they kissed, tongues and teeth and lips meeting in a rough, demanding clash of wills, each mutually urging the other on, to get closer and to let go of themselves and come together.

Sam's hand moved, expertly putting pressure on the small bundle of nerves between Gabriel's legs and the Archangel exploded. Her wings flew out to her sides, cry of release loud, close to deafening Sam and Gabriel slammed a hand over Sam's eyes, preventing him from being blinded as Gabriel's Grace pulsed, close to exploding outward from the vessel, reigned in just short of destroying the woman. Her muscles convulsed and tightened around Sam, Gabriel's release spurring the Hunter onward and in one, two, three more thrusts he stilled, coming inside of Gabriel with a muffled shout, swallowed down between their still-locked lips.

It could have been minutes or hours before Sam finally became aware again, as bone-deep exhaustion was spreading through his body as he pulled out with a slight shiver, still sensitive and even that amount of friction painfully stimulating. Gabriel smiled up at him, her eyes following Sam as he all but collapsed next to his Angel, mindful of crushing the delicate, sensitive wings. His smile was lazy as he looked over at Gabriel, pushing some hair back from her face, and his smile widened when Gabriel snuggled closer, resting her head against Sam's collarbone, inhaling the scent of the Hunter. They both rested a hand against Gabriel's stomach at the same time and were silent, Sam overwhelmed at the weight of what he had just done, just agreed to.

Gabriel was slightly tense, afraid that now that Sam was thinking more clearly, could begin that annoying trait of his of over thinking things, that he would be angry, pissed that Gabriel had tricked him into something like that. After all, the Archangel had never actually asked Sam if he wanted to be a father. Just assumed.

But the Archangel's fears were unfounded, and she was put at ease when Sam asked; "So…is there anything special I should know about Archangel pregnancy?"

Gabriel laughed, the sound deadened slightly in the nest's lack of acoustics, and the happy moment was broken when Sam's cell phone started ringing, Dean demanding to know where his brother had gone.

* * *

It was three months before Sam saw Gabriel again. He was starting to get worried. And a worried Sam makes a worried and annoyed Dean, which makes a concerned Castiel, which makes a living situation that's pretty much unbearable.

Sam was in his motel room – he'd gotten a separate one from Dean and Cas, because apparently Castiel's nesting season was coming up soon and Sam wasn't going to _touch _that situation with a ten foot pole, because it turns out that Dean gets equally moody and possessive when Castiel's time comes around. They really are suited for each other – when Gabriel showed up again.

And when I say Gabriel I meant it was the normal, guy Gabriel, with the shortness and the slicked back sandy hair and the dark hazel eyes and cocky smirk. And…he was holding something in his arms. Sam daren't ask about it, was frozen with shock when it suddenly…_moved. _Gabriel had wrapped it up in – of all things – one of Sam's shirts from the nest, and he entered the room without a word, a huge smile on his face like he'd done something awesome and was immensely pleased with himself.

Which, if Sam was thinking had happened had actually happened, he kind of had.

"Heya, Sammy," Gabriel said, sitting down on Sam's bed, still cradling the silent, wriggling mass in his arms. Slowly, cautiously, Sam stepped forward, kneeling in front of the Archangel, between Gabriel's legs. He looked into the small gap between the wrapped up shirt and, sure enough, there was a tiny face looking back at him. Large, hazel-colored eyes blinked slowly, before the baby gurgled happily, one arm flailing through the opening and near-hitting Sam in the face.

Sam couldn't help but smile, wriggling one of his fingers in front of the baby, who zeroed in, grabbed and held on tightly. Sam tugged his fingers but couldn't quite pull away – proof of the Angel lineage. Sam looked up at Gabriel, awe-filled green-brown eyes meeting hazel ones full of trepidation.

"It this…?" Sam couldn't even finish the sentence. Luckily, though, Gabriel caught on and spared him the trouble.

"Sam…I want you to meet your daughter, Mary," Gabriel said, his voice lowering towards the end, as though afraid of speaking the name aloud. Sam's eyes widened, _honored _that Gabriel would name their daughter after his mother. Suddenly there were tears in his eyes, unable to be held back at the flood of emotions tearing through him as his eyes went back to the baby girl. "I'm sorry I didn't show up before, but it was…I didn't want you to see me like that."

Sam's eyes went back to his Archangel, suddenly guilty. _I didn't want you to see me like that. _Which means it sucked, a lot. And Sam wasn't there to help Gabriel, to get him through this. Sam pushed himself up on his knees, wrapping a hand around the back of Gabriel's neck and pulling him down for a slow, deliberate kiss, full of love and devotion and awe, at the thing they had created, that lay burbling gently in Gabriel's arms, hand still wrapped around Sam's finger tightly.

"Gabriel…I…" Sam pulled back, just slightly, resting his forehead against Gabriel's, not letting the other man pull away, kept him close with the hand around his neck, though that strength was insignificant – Gabriel could pull away if he really wanted to. "This is….you're amazing. You really are. Thank you." And he kissed his lover again, tongue sliding into Gabriel's mouth when he was granted access, relearning the taste of his Angel, his mate.

"Sam…" His name was muffled in the kiss, but the insistency of it had Sam pulling away again, so that Gabriel could speak. Not for long, though – the Angel was forced to say what he wanted between little loving kisses Sam placed on his lips, his jaw, his neck, the human overwhelmed with his love and wonder for his mate at that moment; "Are you sure…this is good? Are you…happy? Like this?"

He didn't even hesitate, merely said the word that no Angel can ever really resist. The one that means everything, all at once, always and forever.

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that the fic was so disjointed. It started out as two separate things and then I thought 'What the hell, I'll combine them' so I did. I hope you enjoyed it. I love a Girl!Moody!Gabriel. I think it suits him, weirdly enough.**

**This is the first time I've written Het in a while. Be nice, 'kay?**

**Much loves,**

**HigherMagic x  
**


End file.
